Ms MatchMaker
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: changed pen name from Kick Love 801. Jack has a crazy crush on a girl who is not Kim. After hearing Kim is the schools match maker, jack goes to her for help to make his crush his girlfriend. But after spending some time with Kim, would Jack realise his true feelings? Will he start falling for Ms Match Maker?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys im back! I know I just finished a story a couple days ago, but I was too excited to wait to write this one! Like it said in the summary, I changed my pen name from Kick Love 801. It wasn't very original, the story's I have wrote were The songbook and sing with me. So if you have read those storys, im the writer. Ill be updating once or twice a week depends on my mood. I hope you all like it!**

**Declaimer I don't own anything.**

**Jacks POV**

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" My 5 year brother said, jumping on my back trying to get me up. I groaned and said "What?!" As you can see, I'm not a morning person. "It's Monday!" He said excitedly. Jumping off my bed running out of my room. I rolled my eyes at him, He was always excited about going to preschool just so he can see this little girl he had a crush on. Not like I'm any different. There's this girl at my school named Amy. She's beautiful, smart and funny. But the thing is, I never talk to her. Every time I go and try to make conversation, I never know what to say.

I got out of bed and walked to my shower, once I finished my shower. I brushed my teeth and made sure my hair was perfect. I put on my skater jeans, And a red v- neck shirt and my red vans. I grabbed my back- pack and walked down stairs. Once I got there I saw my mum, dad and Little brother Mason having breakfast.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to be late for school so, see ya!" I said before grabbing a piece of bacon, rushing out of the house, walking to school. Once I was there I saw Jerry and Milton in front of the school.

"Hey guys" I said, giving them both a bro-hug. "Hey Jack we should head inside" Milton said. I nodded and we all headed inside the school. We walked down the hall, everything was going good. Until I stopped in my tracks, I saw Amy, her light brown hair was in a messy bun, and she had a little bit of make up on. And she wore a pink sundress with flats. She was laughing at something her friend said. I was happy to see her happy.

"Dude, when are you going to ask her out?" Jerry said, a bit irritated. Why? Because he has been asking me that question since 4 months ago. I rolled my eyes at him. "She doesn't like me." I said with a bit of disappointment as I walked to my locker.

"Why don't you ask Kim to help?" Milton said. I gave him a confused look. "Who's Kim?" I said looking at Milton, he looked at me shocked. "Kim is the match maker of the school! She helped me get with Julie!" He yelled. So this chick is a match maker huh? She can help me with Amy!

"why haven't I heard of her before?" I asked. I seriously never heard of her before. Jerry smirked at me and said "because the only girl you focus on his Amy. Kim came here like 3 months ago, and built her reputation of being a match maker, everyone goes to her for help. But the weird thing is that's she's single" Jerry said with a confused voice, seriously? A match maker that's single?

"where do I find her? I don't have any classes with her" I said getting my math book out. Closing it and walking off to home room with Jerry and Milton, since they're lockers are next to mine.

"you can talk to her after class" Milton said, as we got in to homeroom .I seriously can't wait to meet Kim. If she got Milton and Julie together, she must be good. I turned to my friends Brody and Brett. They know every girl in the school. Why? Because both of them are typical lady's men.

"hey guys do you know who Kim is?" I said. Both of their faces were shocked. Brody's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head and Brett's mouth nearly hit the floor. "How could you not know who Kim is?!" Brody said shocked. "She's so hot! She gets everyone together, she's really cool, she does Karate, she can sing, she's smart, beautiful and really nice" Brett said in a dreamy voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Someone's a stalker" I joked around. Brody was laughing but Brett just glared at me. "im planning on asking her out. She usually says no to every guy. I don't know why. She's just really independent" He said clearly frustrated, that he can't go out with her.

"Everybody take your seats!" The teacher said walking in to the classroom and sat down. The whole 2 lessons I kept thinking: Would she be able to help me with Amy?

After class it was lunch. Jerry, Milton and I were at our lockers. "hey guys I'm going to go to Kim, what number is her locker?" I asked, knowing that she would still be there since class just finished. "Number 77" Milton said, grabbing his lunch money. "Okay cool, see you guys later" I said walking to the other side of the school, no wonder why I never met this girl before, she isn't in any of my classes and she's on the other side of the school.

One I got to locker 77 I saw the back of a blond girls head. It must be her. I took a deep breath and walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around and my heart nearly stopped. She was beautiful, big, brown doe eyes, tanned skin, with her long honey blond hair framing her face. I shook my head remembering I was here for Amy.

"Are you Kim?" I said unsurely. Kim smiled at me. "Yep that's me, what can I help you with Jack?" She said happily. How did she know my name? "How did you know my name?" I asked curiously. "lots of girls have asked me to make you like them" She said simply, closing her locker. "But you haven't done anything yet to make me like anyone" I asked. "Because I was waiting for you to come to me to tell me who you like" She said

"okay, well im here because I need your help, I heard you were the match maker of the school. And I like this girl. Amy. I have liked her since 4 months ago" I said, it made me sound kind of desperate but I needed help. Amy doesn't talk to me much. Maybe because I scared her off because the words got stuck in my throat.

"aw, cute. Sure I'll help you meet me here before school tomorrow so we can talk about what we can do" Kim replied, as she shut her locker, making her way to the cafeteria.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it! Like I said ill be updating once a week because my other storys grew up too fast because I updated, too much. Anyway I hope you liked the first chapter please review!**

**Love bullet 801**


	2. New friends

**Hey guys ibe been thinking im going to be updating every Monday and saturdays Maybe even some during the week, depends how I feel. Anyway I was shocked to see how many follows favorites and reviews I got for chapter 1 I was so happy I was doing a little happy dance. And im a terrible dancer. Anyway on with the story instead of my terrible dance moves!**

**Declaimer I don't own anything I really hate doing that. Puts me to shame that I don't own kickin it.**

**Kims POV**

Great, the worst part of the job. Breaking hopeful girl's hearts. I walked to the cafeteria, and walked to the cheerleaders table. All of them are looking at me with hopeful eyes. I sighed "sorry, girls Jack like someone, but it isn't any of you. Do you want to know some good looking footballers?" I offered, some girls started to tear up, I felt really bad. But I wasn't going to match them up with Jack anyway, the only want him because his hot not because they like him for who he is. I have to admit when I first saw Jack he was a very good looking guy. How his beautiful, brown hair frames his face and those chocolate brown eyes and those moles on each cheekbone… OKAY WHAT AM I THINKING?! I snapped out of my day dream when one of the cheerleaders asked "what footballers are there?" I smiled and said "Brett and Brody are free" I said with a smile, at least they got over that quickly. I wink at them and walked away.

I saw Grace waving at me, so I walked over to her "hey Kim, whatever happens don't say yes to Brett when he asks you out today" she said in a hushed tone, I gave her a confused look then said "ok, thanks for telling me" She nodded then I walked away, that was weird, here's the thing I always had a soft spot for Brett, but because of this matchmaking thing I won't have time for a boyfriend.

.i looked around the cafeteria and saw Milton, he was one of the people I worked, as you can see I take this whole matchmaking thing pretty seriously, let's just say its apart of my history. "Hey Milton" I said happily, smiling at him and Julie, they were holding hands and reading about solids, liquids and gases together. Beautiful case of nerd love. "hey Kim, would you like to read with us?" Julie offered. I smiled at her and laughed a bit. "nah im ok, how have you two been" I said in a teasing tone. They both smiled and looked at me. "we are perfect thanks to you" Milton said kissing Julie on the cheek, making her blush. "That's great you guys, I have to go. Bye" I said a bit too quickly. Before I dashed out of the cafeteria.

seeing Milton and Julie, always reminds me of how lonely I am. Yes guys ask me out, but they don't like me because of my personality. It's because they want to show off saying they were the first ones to date the matchmaker. I have to make sure when I date the boy should treat me like a princess, not a rag doll.

I sat down on the stairs and took out my notebook of couples that I am currently working on and if they are already together I put a star.

Miltion and Julie *

Jack and Amy

Ricky and donna

Carson and Mina*

Olivia and Leo* (**see what I did there ;) )**

Chloe and Hunter*

Nelly and Nick*

I skimmed through the rest, and then flipped the page. And called it 'Jamy' for jack and Amy, and started dotting ideas that will make her go head over heels for him. As I was writing I started to have a feeling like I shouldn't be doing this, like I shouldn't get Jack and Amy together. I ignored it and kept writing. Hmm… maybe we can do a secret admire thing? Since jack really likes her but his too shy to talk to her, It can leave her guessing. I'll ask Jack tomorrow. The bell rang signalling that we should be heading to our next class.

I got up and headed to my locker, when Brett stopped me. He looked really nervous and I already knew what he was going to say. "hey kim" he said shyly, I smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to you go out sometime" He offered. I tried letting him down easy, still thinking about Graces warning, she has never lied to me. "sorry, Brett im not in a great shape for relationships right now. Im really busy" I said sadly, I really liked him and I hope he will understand. if Grace didnt warn me I know I would have said yes. After I said that Brett looked disappointed and said " ok. Well I'll leave now" Trudging away. Back to Jack and a bunch of his other friends.

Then I hear his friend yell "now you owe me $50, I knew she wasn't going to go out with you" to Brett. "Fine heres your money" Brett grumbled before looking at me and saw that I was looking, I quickly turned away and walked really fast, ignoring him call my name. I have to say, I was really hurt. They actually bet on me! I now you see the reason why I don't date.

"Hey kim" I hear Jacks voice as he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from running. I turned around, he could see I was hurt about what Brett did. "Kim im so sorry" Jack said, I looked down not meeting his eyes. "you liked him didn't you?" He said sincerely , how did he know I liked Brett?! Was it that obvious? "you can tell?" I said embarrassed, I think my cheeks turned 5 different shades of red. Jack chuckled before saying "you didn't want to say no when he asked you. Why did you say no if you liked him?" He said curiously. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt leading him to an empty hall.

"I don't have time for boyfriends, im really busy with match making, karate, school, and singing. It's a crazy life and I don't have the time. Plus my job is to make people fall inlove, when I see two people that like each other, I get them together. I like seeing other people happy, it's not about me." I said finishing my little speech.

Jack stared at me for a moment and then sighed "Look Kim, I know that we just met today, but there's something I have to teach you" He said seriously. I looked at him weirdly, What does he need to teach me?

" I have to teach you that sometimes it's nice putting yourself before others once in a while" He continued. I was shocked. Why would he want to do this for me? "Why, do you want me to learn this?" I said, looking in to his eyes, they were full of kindness and determination . "Because, you are an amazing girl, and I can tell that you haven't had fun in a while, you are too busy trying to make people happy, when you're not. Because you're too busy helping people you don't know when to just sit down and take a break. We are friends now; friends do these things for eachother." He said, before grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but smile how my hand fits perfectly in his. I guess he noticed too because he was looking at our hand too, he looked back up at me and smiled before letting go and walking to his class.

Amy is one lucky girl.

**Hey I hope you liked it! I got a bit confused of what I should do with this chapter, so I thought baby steps. Amyway is Jack and Kims new friend ship going to get in the way of Amy and Jack? Is Jack starting to have different feelings towards kim? What is it about Kims past that makes her to seriouse about being a match maker? Well find out in the next chapter!**

**Please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	3. Kims story

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews you guys are amazing! Im also really happy because I made a new dance move **** I showed my friends and they put my arms behind my back so I won't do it again… oh well I thought it was a cool move! For Amy, I thought of Sarah Hyland which is the girl on geek charming.. I got this idea off swagmasterlol … soo thank you! Anyway on with the story.**

**Declaimer I don't own anything.**

**Jacks POV**

After I held Kims hand, I felt sparks. If it feels this way holding her hand imagines what it would be like kissing her? JACK STOP STOP STOP. YOU ARE DOING THIS FOR AMY! I walked to my next class that I had with Jerry and Milton. "Hey, Jack did you meet Kim?" Milton said, as I took a spot next to him and Jerry. "Yeah, I met her. We are going to meet up tomorrow morning and figure what we will do." I said with a smile. After I said that Brett came running in to class, looking around until his eyes stopped at mine. He started walking over to me; I stood up glaring at him. "Hey, your friends with Kim right?!" He asked in panic. I rolled my eyes at him. How dare he do that my Kim! Wait, my Kim? No I meant to kim, how could be do this to kim!

"yes I am friends with her, I can't believe you did that to Kim! Kim actually liked you until she found out that you were dared to ask her out!" I shouted at him making the whole class stop their conversations. Even our teacher was looking at us. "Wait, Kim likes me?" He said happily, pointing to himself. "No, liked. Passed tense" I said bitterly. Brett glared at me. "I have liked kim for a long time. Nobody is going to stop me from making her mine" He said confidently. I smirked at him. "then why did she say no? You actually think she's too busy? Dude she was trying to get away from you" I finished. Okay I know that wasn't true, I know Kim was too busy, but. The look on his face was priceless! Before he could say anything else the bell rang. He glared and sat down in the row behind me.

After class I rushed and walked to Kim's locker. After waiting a few minutes I saw the blond beauty walk over to me. WAIT BLOND BEAUTY?! Seriously what has been going on today? "Jack, what are you doing here?" Kim says with a little smile, as she opens her locker grabbing her bag and putting her books in. "Well, i was thinking, the sooner the better to get Amy to be my girlfriend, so I was wondering if you could come to my house, or I can come to yours and we can plan it there?" I asked, I didn't want Kim coming to school earlier then she has too just because of me.

"Well, okay! Did you want to come over? My dad will be working late anyway" She said with a smile. What happened to her mum? I ignored it and said "great ill see you straight after school?" I said matching her smile . "Jack? It is after school" She giggled. Her giggle is so cute! Ive heard Amy's giggle and its cute, but Kims was just plain adorable. SERIOUSLY AGAIN?! "Right. Well ill meet you infront" I said awkwardly as I walked away to my locker. After getting my bag and putting my homework in my bag.

I walked out in the front and saw Kim sitting down at the benches. Smiled to myself and walked up to her. "Hey ready to go?" I said offering my hand, she looked up from her book and smiled at me "yep" she said while smiling, putting her book away and grabbed my hand helping her up. As we walked in a comfortable silence, I noticed something. Im still holding on to kims hand. My eyes widened and I quickly let go, "sorry" I mumbled while looking down. I look a quick look at Kim and see her with a slight blush.

"so, where do you live?" I asked in curiosity, I still don't know much about Kim, since I only met her today. But I felt like we clicked. Once I and Amy get together, I have to thank her. Without Amy I wouldn't be going to Kim. "Right here" She said, stopping at a double story house that was like two minutes away from school. Her front yard was freshly mowed, as we walked over it to get to the front door. " I know it's close to school" She said reading my thoughts as she unlocked her door and pushed it opened for me.

I walked in, but before I could take a look at the house, Kim grabbed my hand sending another flow of electricity threw my body as she led me upstairs to her room. "Someone's eager" I said cheekily, giving her a wink. She rolled her eyes at me, and closed the door taking a seat next to me on her bed. "your impossible" She grumbled, before she reached for her bag getting out a notebook and opened it to a page that said 'Jamy' I smiled at the nick name. I liked it.

"So Jack, I was thinking maybe we can do a secret admire thing, you know like put love notes in her locker and stuff like that" She said, I nodded, it was a pretty good idea, "Yep I like it" I said finally, with a smile. Kim gave me a toothy grin "thanks" before she leaned back, making her back face the bed. "so. That's it" I said after the awkward silence, Kim laughed a bit. "Pretty much, but you don't have to leave, you just came" She said with a smile. I smiled back, im happy she doesn't want to throw me out already. A question came to my head.

"Kim. Why is matchmaking so important to you?" I asked nervously, Kim shoots up back up, staring at me with wide eyes. "I don't think I can tell you" She mumbles sadly, Sitting crossed legged on her bed as a tear rolled down her cheek. I noticed that it was serious, and I wanted her to trust me. She is practically my best friend now, even though it has only been a day. "You can trust me, you're my best friend now." I said with a smile, I rubbed her arms calming her down. She sighed, "fine ill tell you" as she got on with the story.

"My mother used to be the matchmaker of her school. Everybody came to her for help when it came to love. My dad was new, and instantly fell in love with her straight away, my mum never noticed him that much. Then one day my dad asked my mum if she could help her with his crush. She said yes. They started hanging out more and were best friends, my mum said 'put flowers in her locker' the next day my mum opened her locker and a bunch of roses fell out of her locker. That day my dad asked what he should do next. My mum said ' send her chocolates' The next day, my mother walked outside and on her door step were a box of chocolates by now my mum knew it was him. The next day my dad asked 'what should I do now?' My mother said 'kiss me' and that's what he did, he kissed her. And they have been together ever since. After I was born my mother found out she had breast cancer, and when I was 5 she died. That's why matchmaking is important to me, it's a connection me and my mum had" She told me story, now letting all her tears fall.

I moved closer to her and hugged her; I didn't know what to say. Kim put her head on my shoulder and my arms were around her waist. I kept saying things like "Im here Kim" or "Its ok, everything is going to be ok" I felt liked it help because she stopped crying, it broke me to see her like this.

"Thank you Jack" She said with a little smile, I smiled back "and don't worry I won't tell anyone, if you need someone to talk to im here" I said reassuring her. She showed me her beautiful smile again and snuggled in to my neck.

Im here, and in not leaving you Kim.

**I hope yall liked it! I was just doing my bed thinking what I should do for this chapter this morning and the whole reason why Matchmaking is so important to kim popped in my head, I think its romantic but equally sad. I hope you loved it**

**Please review, follow and put in favorites!  
love bullet 801**


	4. The note

**Hey guys I have been reading my reviews and I am going to be updating every Monday, Thursday and Saturday because I couldn't wait that long! I hope you all liked the last chapter and this one is where the plan goes in to action. I hope you know, I'm just winging everything that I put on paper and I don't plan it all out from beginning to end, and im watching bold and the beautiful right now… Its getting good**

**Anyway on with the story, declaimer I don't own anything.**

**Jacks POV**

Today I woke up and I and Kim are putting our plan in to action, im really nervous about it. I mean I have liked this girl over 4 months now and I'm finally going to put the plan in to action thanks to Kim. I got up from bed and went to have a shower. After my shower I changed in to my skater jeans and long sleeved striped shirt and my grey Vans.

I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs, to be greeted by my little brother. "Hi Jack!" Mason said with his mouthful of bacon pieces. I smiled at him and grabbed a bacon piece while eating it I walked to the fridge and got the carton of orange juice, then jogged to the cabinet and got a glass and poured myself a glass of orange juice before chugging it all. "Are you going to walk me to school?" He asked once he swallowed his food. "Sorry Kiddo, I have to do now, wake up dad and he will take ya" I said before opening the front door and closed it on my way.

Once I made it to school, I walked straight to Kim's locker to see if she has all the stuff we need. I get to her locker only to see the one and only Kim carrying letter. I walked up to her. "Hey Kim" I said with a smile, I don't know why but I always smile when im around her. "She gave me the card and said "That. Mr, is for you" She said sternly before putting her bag in to her locker and started to collect her books.

"What's going on with you?" I said obviously confused, is she ok? Did I do something wrong? Does she regret what she said yesterday about her mum?

"Jack, im sorry I have been so focused about what's going on today" she said with a sigh, she was obviously stressed out about Amy. I placed my hands on both of her shoulders, making her look in to my eyes.

"Kim, just relax everything is going to be okay. You just need to relax." I said with a soothing voice, her eyes softened instead of them wide opened. She gave me a little smile. "Why are you worked up about this anyway" I asked. "Because, you're not just someone who wants my help getting a girl, your my best friend and if anything happened to make this plan fail, I would lose my best friend." She finished. I gave her a smile and pulled her in for a hug.

"Even if we do fail, it wouldn't matter. It just means that she wasn't the one and I have to get my head out of the clouds. Even if you think you screwed up , but just remember you will never fail in my eyes" I whispered in her ear. Let go of her, she had a bigger smile on her face then before. "thanks Jack" She said before closing her locker.

"Well I better get to class. You should get going seeing your locker is on the other side of school" she said with a laugh, I thought for a moment. Then I dashed out of the hall way to my locker. Hearing Kims laughing fade away.

Once I got my stuff, I ran in to class. The second I got their the school bell rang. I sighed in relief and took a seat next to a smirking Jerry and a glaring Milton.

"Any second and you would have got a detention!" Milton yelled at me in frustration. I rolled my eyes at him. "Milton relax, he was hugging it out with kim this morning" Jerry said with a smirk. I looked at him wide eyed.

" Who are you in to, Kim or Amy yo?" Jerry said, putting his feet on the table. "n,no me and Kim are just friends" I said trying to convince him, Jerry just rolled his eyes at me and looked straight at the teacher.

"Okay class, since, Swarthmore high school has been closed down due to money issues, there are going to be a lot of students coming in to the school. So we will have to change the timetable and some students" The teacher said, all of us were in shock, there was no way those spoilt Brats are going to come in to our school and act like they own this joint!

"So first Brett, Brad, Kate, Lily, you will be in math, the rest of you have science" She said, we all got out of the class room and went to our lockers and headed our way to science. Hopefully Amy is in our class, but then again I would get distracted by her. So yeah please don't let her be in my class!

As I walked in to science. I saw Amy. Seriously! Anyway I looked around the class room for an empty seat, the I saw a certain blond headed girl writing something down in a book. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey kimmy" I said, leaning against her table, she looked up and glared and glared at me, "Don't call me Kimmy!" She yelled making everyone in the room stare at us, including Amy. I looked over to Kim and saw her cheeks go redder then an apple. I smiled at her I turned to everyone that was staring at us "Kim was just in one of those moods" I said with emphasis on mood, everyone ohhhed and went back to what they were doing.

I turned around and saw Kims eye twitching, then punched me in the arm. "Kim!" I said rubbing my arm. "Oh man up you big baby" Kim said, as the teacher came in to the room, I took a spot next to Kim.

In the middle of science I got a paper ball chucked at my head, I saw Kim looking at me. I opened the crumpled paper, it said 'go put the letter in her locker now' I looked at the teacher and raised my hand "Yes Jack?" She said kindly. "Can I go to the bathroom please?" I asked politely. She smiled and excused me. I walked out of the class room and went straight to Amy's locker.

On the way I opened the letter it was typed up and said

'_Dear Amy,_

_I have liked you for a very long time now. The first time I saw you. I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the I have ever seen, but every time I try to talk to you, the words get caught in my mouth. _

_You came like the night thief. Bloomed in my heart like the red rose and I want you to light up my life like the_

_morning sun._

_Love your secret admirer'_

Wow, Kims good. I got to Amys locker, I was just about to slip it in when.

"Jack?"

Oh shit.

**Hey guys I hope you liked my cliffy! Don't worry I will be updating a lot, because im like that, I hate to keep people waiting. I hope you loved the chapter! There isn't really much to say but, Fan Fiction is really helping me at the moment, im having a lot of drama at school and at home, I can never take a break and I feel like Fan fictions the only way of getting away from this messed up world right now **

**Anyway please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	5. Passion Meter

**Hey guys I was suppose to be updating tomorrow but I couldn't I was very busy, I wasn't even home for the whole day. But I wasn't that busy today. Sooo I'm updating obviously! I very confused, everyone is talking about this band with Ross Lynch it's called R5 so I'm going to listen to their songs, apparently they are really good. What do you guys think about they're music hmmm anyway on with the story! **

**Declaimer, me no own anything. I really hate writing that, I mean its sad to think that we cant own our favourite show! And if I did own it I would make a season 4. Anyway im getting side tracked I should probably get on with the story.. yeah that's smart.**

**Jacks POV**

Oh shit.

Its Ms. Applebaum Our health teacher and also Amy's aunty. Crap, what am I going to do! "H,hey Ms" I said nervously. Putting the letter in my pocket. "Jack, you don't have to hide the letter. I won't tell. Unless…" she trailed off, Oh great what does she want. For a teacher, she's a great black mailer. "Unless what" I said suspiciously, taking the letter from my pocket. "Unless, you can get me and Rudy together" She said shyly. Does she mean Rudy Gillespie? That guy from that Bobby Wasabi dojo? Yes I do karate, but I teach myself. Milton and Jerry always beg me to join.

"Y,yes him. I really like him. And if you get us together, I won't tell Amy about the letter." She said sternly crossing her arms. "Why can't you ask Kim?" I questioned, I'm not good at this stuff! That's why I went to Kim to help me!. "I was thinking you guys could pair up and help, take the deal?" She asked as she put her hand out for me to shake. I sighed and shook it. "Good, byes see you in class tomorrow, Mr Brewer" She said with a smile strutting down the wall.

I rolled my eyes and slid the letter in her locker. I looked around to see if anyone was looking then walked back to class. I sat down back in my seat beside Kim she looked my way and I nodded at her. Then turned my attention back to the teacher.

After our last class for the day, me and Kim walked out of class together. "Kim, something happened when I was at the locker" I said blurted out nervously, I already know Kim does one couple at a time. But hopefully she will make an exception for me. "What happened? Nothing bad should have happened! She was in class the whole time!" She rambled on. "KIM!" I yelled at her. She looked at me. "WHAT?!" she yelled back. My face broke in to a smile, so did she.

"Kim, Ms Applebaum caught me. And as Amy's aunty she said she won't tell her unless we get her together with Rudy." I said a little nervously. Kim glared at me, "Jack, you know I only do one couple at a time! This is going to be really complicated!" She said in frustration. " I know I know, but it shouldn't be that bad right? I mean the only thing he has to do is go up to her and ask her out!" I said simply. Kim stared at me blankly.

"you don't get it do you? They used to date, but he lied to her. And she hates it when people lie. So she broke up with him. He has to do something really impressive to win her back" Kim explained clearly annoyed. "How did you know that?" I asked curiously, I get she's the match maker of the school. She isn't the match maker of Seaford! And knew everybody's break ups and hook ups like a crazy stalker. Right? "No reason!" She said too quickly. I looked at her weirdly She smiled and looked around the corner to see Amy reading the note with a big smile on her face. I was so nervous. I mean, what if she thinks it was dorky, or too mushy. ARGGGGG great now Milton rubbed off on me.

"She likes it!" Kim said excitedly as she turned around and gave me a nice huge. Her arms went around my neck and mine were on hips pulling her even closer to me so that there weren't any gaps between our body's. My thumbs started to move, rubbing circular movements on her hips. What am I doing! Kim snuggled in to my chest more and we stayed that way for a while. All of a sudden Kim went stiff and broke the hug. "I, um.. I gotta go, meet me at the front of the school like always." She mumbled, before I could reply and run away.

I shook my head and started to walk to my locker. What was that hug? Why did I keep her so close to me? Why was she snuggling in to me? And the real question was, why did I like it so much? I don't know but I felt like I never wanted to let her go. I was disturbed my thoughts with a stunned Jerry.

"whatttttt" He said in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk to my locker with Jerry following me. "You alright Jer?" I asked, his face changed in to a smirk, as he stepped infront of me blocking my way from walking. "The real question is, are you alright" He said with a wink. I gave him confused look acting like I didn't know what happened. "What are you talking about?" I said acting confused. Jerry rolled his eyes "Don't use that on me I saw what was going on between you and Little Ms Matchmaker" He said excitedly. "There is nothing going on between me and Kim" I said as I walked around him, coming closer to my locker. "Okay then, let's time to get the old passion meter shall we" He said, he held his hand over his face making a 'beep…. beep…beep' sound then he put his hand in front of my face and did a 'beepbeepbeepbeep' Sound a lot faster. (**guess what episode that's from, person how guesses it gets a shout out!)**

I rolled my eyes once again, and by that time I was at my locker. I opened my locker and looked at jerry. He was still giving me that annoying smirk. "Nothing is going on, now excuse me I have to be somewhere" I said getting my bag and swung it over my shoulder. Shutting my locker closed. "And where would that be?" Jerry said in suspicion. I hesitated for a minute. "t,to g,go meet K,kim" I stuttered. He was about to say something, but I quickly walked out the front doors and went to meet Kim on our benches where we usually meet now.

**Hey guys sorry im stopping it here, because I also got another stpry to update. I would do it tomorrow but I have a singing practice going on tomorrow straight after school and I don't finished until like 9:00, Sorry ill update when ever I can.**

**Please review, follow and favoriteise its it's a word I made up… im kinda proud of it!**

**Love bullet 801**


	6. Bethany and Rudy

**Hey guys im here with a new chapter *yay!* thank you to all that reviewed I cant believe 5 chapters and I got 100 reviews already! I was like waaatt? Now presenting my shout outs for who guessed what episode the 'passion meter' was from!**

**Daydreamin In Wonderland 8**

**Jennixrawr**

**we-are-floating-bubbles**

**The Unknowns Music**

**brightdarknessx 8**

**Anialoveskick**

**kicklover2002**

**Lovable52**

**BurkelyDuffieldLover**

**HarajukuLover2431**

**TheSwasomeOne**

**Kickfeaver**

**KarateGirl77**

**kickinfan321**

**bigdreamer1597**

**MinecraftDanny**

**Kickerfromfaraway**

**Sophie W. Andrews**

**JanuaryWords**

**ProudlyUnique**

**Kickluver123**

**Michelle**

**Alexia**

**LeoLiviaLover**

**Guest**

**I know**

**HelloKittyLover**

**Soo much shoutouts! Im getting a little tired just writing them haha. Anyway thank yall for guessing because you guys all got it right. I mean that was a kick episode obviously you guys would have known it! Anyway I should get on with the story.**

**Declaimer I don't own Anything! I really hate wring that **

**Jacks POV**

"hey him!" I called walking towards the benches. Kim jumped up and looked at me nervously. "H,Hey jack" She said jumpy. I shrugged it off and said "So are we going to get Rudy and Ms Applebaum together now?" I said while linking my arms with Kim's, again getting another jolt of fireworks around my body. "Sure" Kim said bringing me out of my thoughts.

Once we got to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Kim and I walked in and saw a man with light brown hair meditating on the dojo floor. "Rudy?" Kim asked, the man's, I mean Rudy's eyes opened and he jumped up from the floor. "Kimmy!" He said running to Kim embracing her in a hug. Okay. First thoughts on Rudy? Man child. That's all I can say that will describe him perfectly.

"Jack, this is Rudy. Rudy this is jack" Kim said introducing me. I shook Rudy's hand. "Nice to meet you" I said politely. Rudy smiled at me and nodded. "Kim, is this your boyfriend?" Rudy asked. My eyes nearly popped out of my head trying to stop the blush covering my face. "N,N,NO WE ARE NOT DATING! I DON'T LIKE JACK!" Kim yelled. I gave her a confused look, so did Rudy.

"what?" she asked confused. Her eyes brown furrowed and her head tilted slightly. It looked plain adorable. "I asked if you were dating. I didn't ask if you liked him" Rudy said with a smirk, crossing his arms.

Kim rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway we are here because we need you to do something" Kim said changing the subject. Kim looked at me and I gave her a smirk, she glared at me then focused her attention back to Rudy. "What is it?" Rudy said suspiciously.

"Well, we were wondering if you could ask our health teacher, Bethany Applebaum to be your girlfriend." I said sitting down on the bench; Kim came and sat down next to me. Rudy looked surprised. "She wants me back!" He said excitedly. I and Kim smiled at him. "Yes she does, but you are going to have to do something that will melt her heart" Kim said giving him her typical matchmaker advice.

"Okay, I got the perfect thing planned. And no Kim I want to do this on my own!" Rudy said sternly. Kim put her hands up in defence. I laughed at her. "So how are you and Kim close?" I asked Rudy. "Kim trains here, along with Jerry and Milton they go to Seaford high" Rudy replied. I knew Kim did karate, but I thought she would be somewhere like the black dragons or something.

"I go to Seaford, Jerry and Milton are my best friends, besides Kim of Course" I said smiling at kim. She smiled back and grabbed my hand. I smiled at our hands. "YOUR JACK BREWER?!" Rudy shrieked in excitement, ruining me and kims moment.

"yes?" I said confused, why did Rudy have a random fangirl about me? "The boys are always telling me about you and how you're a second degree black belt, And that they will try and get you to join. And that your grandfather trained the amazing Bobby Wasabi the founder of this dojo!" He said in one breath. Jumping up and down clapping his hands. Yep definitely man child.

"yes I am, but I train at home" I said politely. I didn't miss Rudy face fall then I turned to Kim, she was staring at the floor with a disappointed look on her face. Then I started thinking, why not? You have your friends all here. Rudy seems cool. Your grandfather trained bobby wasabi, Why not?

The dojo stayed quiet, until I made up my mind.

"You know what Rudy? Ill join" I said with a smile. Before I know it I was on the floor with Rudy hugging me. "Kim! Help!" I begged, kim laughed and pulled Rudy off me. "Okay, you can start in a week! But right now I have to get what I need for my future ladie." Rudy said skipping to his office.

"I didn't know you did karate jack?" Kim said with a smile. I smiled back, why is it when every time she smiles I always smile? "Yeah, I do. So what belt are you. White?" I asked with a smirk. Kim glared at me but then smiled and took a step forward gently grabbing my hand. All of a sudden I was flipped like a pancake and landed on the floor with a thud. WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!

Kim bends down and whispered in my ear "don't mess with a third degree black belt hun" And with that she stood back up and walked out of the dojo, leaving me their gobsmacked.

**(the next day, health class)**

"Hey jack!" I turned around and saw Kim jogging my way, I smiled at her. "Hey kim" I replied as we made our way to health. "so what do you think Rudy is going to do to get Ms to be his girlfriend?" I asked making conversation. "Maybe he will sing her a song? Take her out on a surprise date?" Kim said with a smile. As we took our seats in health.

"Hello class, today we will be talking about the heart" Ms Applebaum started. "BETHANY!" the whole class took theyre attention off Ms and looked at who was standing at the door with a hiking backpack on him.. "Rudy what are you doing here?" Ms said with a surprised look. I looked at Kim, she looked back with a confused look.

"Bethany, to prove I want you back. I climbed up to mount Seaford and carved our initials in it. To show my love to you" Rudy finished. "aw Rudy, that was so sweet. Let's go see it" Ms Applebaum said getting her purse and walking up to Rudy. "wait what. Right now in class?!" Rudy said shocked.

I looked at Kim and she rolled her eyes. "CLASS DESMISSED!" Ms Applebaum said. All the kids ran out of the class room except for me and Kim.

"o,o,okay" Rudy said walking out with Ms.

I looked at Kim. "you know he didn't do that right?" She said nervously. I nodded. "Well the only way we can save Rudys butt is to do one thing." Kim stopped sounding scared. "Kim what are we going to do?" I questioned moving closer to her.

"We are climbing Mount Seaford and carving their initials before they can get up their first" Kim said grabbing my hand and running out of the class room.

**Hey guys sorry, I made this one short, its just if I keep going it will be too long to write. And I have a sick thing that teachers purposely give to you to make your life miserable. Yes people im talking about homework. The reason why I put jack as a second degree and Kim as a third is because im a feminist and I wanted Kim to be number one. **

**Please review, favoritse and follow!**

**Love bullet 801**


	7. Mission accomplished

**Hey guys I havnt been on in a while. I feel horrible that I havnt updated like I promised, Its project week. What is that you say? Its when all the teachers give us projects for every single freakin subject in the same week. And they are all due at different times. So I didn't have anytime to update. I know I suck but ill make it up to you with more kick **

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**Jacks POV**

Kim grabbed my hand and ran out of the classroom. I thought we would stop at her locker but she passed it, dragging me out of Seaford High. "Kim, where are we going?" I said trying to stop her from ripping my arms out of my socket while running. "Ms Applebaum will at least take 15 minutes to get to her house, and then half an hour to put her gear on. Then take 2 to 3 hours to climb the mountain. But if we run to the mall, they have all the gear and they do it up for us. Since my aunty works their she can drive us to the mountain since she's a crazy driver it will take us about 15 minutes to get there, then start climbing" Kim finished, still running like her life depended on it.

"How did you come up with that? I questioned, as we sprinted to the mall. JACK WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING YOUR SKATEBOARD?! I thought to myself. "Im an amazing planner" Kim said in a bragging tone, making me roll my eyes.

Once we got to the Mall we headed straight for 'O'LE SPORTS' once we opened the door we got greeted by a lady with short red hair, pale skin and blue eyes. "Hi Aunty Mary" Kim said happily hugging her aunt. I would have never guessed they were related. "Kim what are you doing out of school?" Her aunty said sternly as she crossed her arms over her chest, Kim nervously laughed. Before she can say anything I answered it for her. "Long story, we have to save our friends relationship by climbing to the top of Seaford Mountain to carve their initials in a heart" I said quickly. Her Aunty looked taken aback for a moment before breaking in to a big smile. "Still doing the matchmaker thing I see." She said, Kim shyly nodded. "Follow me I'll get you guys strapped up" Mary finished. Kim and I followed her to the back of the shop.

10 minutes we got our gear on and walked to the front of the shop. Kim stopped and turned around to ask Mary something. "Aunty Mary, can you give us a ride to Seaford Mountain?" She asked nervously. "Of course I would, let's get going" She said powerwalking to her car. Kim and I jumped in the backseat. "Jack put your seatbelt on. She's going to go crazy" Kim said worriedly. "Kim. how bad can she b-" I got cut off, with Mary speeding away. Kim quickly reached out for my seatbelt. But when Mary made a sharp left kim fell on top on me grazing her lips against mine.

She instantly pulled back, and kept my head down trying to cover up the obvious noticeable blush on my face. I looked up at Kim threw my eyelashes and she was even more red. Trying to find my seatbelt. "Here you are" Kim said awkwardly, handing me the seatbelt then shuffling over to her side of the car. "Thanks "I said uncomfortably.

"We are here!" Mary yelled. 5 minutes later. Kim and I ran out of the car. And already started to climb the mountain, since we are both athletic we would be easy for us. I hope.

**( sorry I think writing about them climbing the mountain would be boring)**

Once we got to the top of the mountain, we found the perfect place to carve the heart to make it noticeable for Rudy and Bethany. I started to carve the heart, and then turned around to look at Kim awkwardly rocking back and forth on her heels, I put the chisel in her hand, and she looked surprised. "My mum told me you have to have two people carving together to make the perfect heart" I said with a smile, she smiled back as she walked in front of me. I put my head on her shoulder, making my chest press against her back. I put my hand on top of hers as we carved the heart together.

When we finished and we carved an R+B in a love heart.

"jack we did it!" Kim said excitedly jumping on me wrapping her legs around my waist and she gave me a hug. I put my hands on her thighs making sure she didn't fall. She took her head off my shoulder and looked at me. Her smile faded as she leaned closer to me, Once I noticed what she was doing, I leaned a little closer so our noses were touching, she closed her eyes and so did I, when I was about to kiss her I heard something.

"Rudy, where did you put the heart?" I heard Applebaum call from behind me.

I know Kim heard it too, she opened her eyes and jumped off me running behind the rock we carved the heart from, and I followed her we waited 2 minutes before I looked from behind the rock saw a nervous Rudy. He looked around for the heart one he laid eyes on it he looked at it confusingly, but went with it anyway. "Here it is beautiful" I heard him say.

I smiled to myself then looked at Kim; she gave me a beautiful smile. Then I started thinking,

Will things be awkward with me and Kim?

How are we going to get down from this mountain?

Is it possible to like two people at the same time?

**There you have it homies! Hope you lot liked it. Now I shall get started on my P.E theory project. Yes we get projects for sports FML! Anyway I love you all**

**Please review!**

**Love bullet 801**


	8. Wishes

**Hey my fellow kick shippers. I had practicly depressed for a couple of days now.. Because kickin it is havning a season 4 … I know you maybe think this is very great and I do think its amazing but theres another part to it… Olivia holt isn't going to be in it. For people who don't know who that is. That's Kim. And I have been under my blanket trying to figure out if they are going to get a new girl to get with jack? Are they going to add grace or Mika for the other girl to get with jerry? Its been drilling in my head **

**Declaimer I don't know nothing… or else I would make Olivia stay on kickin it then 'I didn't do it'**

**Kims POV**

I don't know why, but this morning I felt really happy. I felt like something amazing is going to happen. I jumped out of bed and walked to my closet, usually I would wear jeans with a baggy top. But today, I feel girly. I wore my floral crop top and my leather skirt that stops mid-thigh, I wore my black flats that had bows on it and my aqua earrings and necklace **( kims outfit cgi/set?id=95011740)** I walked in to my bathroom and braided my hair in to a fishtail braid putting it on my shoulder.I put on a smoky eye and light pink lip gloss. Grabbed my had and headed down stairs.

"Hi, honey" My dad said keeping his eyes glued on the newspaper. "Hi daddy" I said happily, walking up to my dad giving him a kiss on the cheek. My dad must have felt my lip gloss on his cheek so he rubbed it off. "What the-"Then my dad look at me, his eyes went wide as saucers. I giggled a bit as I got some orange juice from the fridge. "Yes, im feeling happy today. Why not change it up a bit" I said with a smile. My dad gave me a worried look "Honey are you okay, are you sick?" My dad said standing up walking towards me and putting the back of his hand against my forehead. "Dad im fine, I have to go to school. Byes!" I said reaching to kiss him on the cheek again. But he stopped me and gave me a kiss on the cheek instead. "I don't want lip gloss on my cheek, sweetie" He said with a laugh I laughed to and walked out the door and closed it behind me. _Well, my dad is happy that was the first time since my mother died I have seen him happy. _I thought with a smile as I made my way to school.

I opened the doors to Seaford high, I felt like everyone was staring at me, but since I was in a good mood, I didn't care; I walked through the halls with a smile on my face. I reached my locker and opened it; I put my bag inside. Then all of a sudden two arms snaked around my waist. "Hey" The stranger said, I smirked. And grabbed their hand and flipped them over my shoulder. Making they're back slam against lockers. "What do you want Brett?" I said in an annoyed voice. Putting my hands on my hips.

Brett quickly got up and stood in front of me "Kim, I wanted to say how sorry I am, I have actually like you for a really long time and my friends got annoyed of me saying how I liked you and never asked you out. So they made me a bet so I can man up and ask you out" Brett explained,

I rolled my eyes at him. "And why did you choose to apologised now?" I questioned him. I stared him down. "This is the only time where my friends can't bother me because most of them aren't here yet" He said confidently. I looked in to his eyes. He wasn't lying you can just tell he wasn't.

"Fine." I said walking around him to get my books. "Oh and can we go on a date?" He offered still a little shy. "Pick me up at 6:00" I said with a smile. He smiled back at me. And walked away,i got my pencil case when Brett came back. "Back again?" I said with a smile. He smiled back and said "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you looked today" He said giving me a kiss on my cheek and walked away he looked back and gave me a smile. I laughed at what a dork he is. It was a very cute. Even I admit it was cute.

Then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

**Jacks POV**

I saw a girl at Kim's locker. I wonder who it is? It won't be Kim because she wouldn't wear something like that. Anyway I walking towards her and tapped her on her shoulder. And said "Excuse me, that am my friend Kim's locker" Politely. The girl turned around. IT WAS KIM! She looked so beautiful then what she normally looks like. I suddenly felt nervous around her. "Well, I wonder where this Kim girl might be?" Kim said with a giggle.

I chuckled with her, and then I remembered why I was here. "Oh, hey. I um… can you put this in Amys locker? I tried to write the love letter myself this time" I said with a blush handing her the letter. Kim smiled. "Can I see it?" she said cheekily. I smirked and nodded I have to admit I was proud with myself. But it was weird. While I was writing the letter I didn't feel like I was describing Amy but I felt like I was describing Kim instead.

"Okay let's see." Kim started

"_To Amy_

_I wish dreams were like wishes, and wishes came true, cause in my dreams I'm always with you .When you see a falling star to night, make a wish, it will come true because I wished and I found you._

_From your secret admirer"_

Kim stared at the letter. She swallowed and looked up at me. "I,Its good. It's very good" She said her voice sounding like it was breaking at the end. "Ill give this to her. H,Hey there is something I have to tell you_" _Kim said trying to change the subject.

"yeah what is it?" I said curiously. "Brett asked me out. It was so adorable. He left then came back, kissed me on the cheek and said I looked beautiful, not hot or sexy! He said beautiful" She said with a smile.

Oh kim, if you only knew I called you beautiful every day since I met you.

"Well, Brett is a lucky guy" I disappointedly with a fake smile. Kim looked up at me and said "And Amy is a lucky girl" with a sad tone. We walked together in silence. "Hey Kim I have to go to my locker. See you in class" Kim nodded as I walked in the opposite direction.

Kim, im starting you think you were my wish. Because I found you.

**I hope yall like it! I don't know hwy but I just wanted to put that little romantic line at the end hehe. Im in a better mood writing this I still feel bad about season 4 but I aint gonna be a downer! **

**Please review!**

**Love bullet 801**


	9. Graces beauty bootcamp

**Hey guys! Im back with a new chapter! I am obsoletely loving FF more than usual. One of my best friends isn't my friend anymore. He was being mean to my other friends behind me back. But the sad thing is, I hate fighting. I never fight with anyone because I hate having enemy's… looks like I have my first enemy I really not liking not being friends with everyone **** anyway on with story**

**Declaimer I aint ownin anythang!**

**Kims POV**

After school. I went straight home and called the girls. And by girls I mean Grace, Julie and Kelsey to help me with the date with Brett. He texted before saying to dress in something fancy. I am so nervous. OMG imagine if Jack is there! Seriously Kim! Seriously! This is not the time to think about Jack. You just have a baby crush on him; I bet you will be over him by the end of the week. Hopefully.

I got my Iphone out and called grace first.

(**bold- kim** underlined- grace)

Kim? Whats up?

**Okay, you can fangirl when you get here. But im going on a date with Brett!**

EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OMG OMG OMG! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO WEAR. HOW DID HE ASK YOU OUT! WAIT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO OUT WITH HIM! HIS DOING IT FOR A BET!

**I told you go fan girl here!. But he said he only did the bet is because he needed a little push to ask me out.!**

Then why do I need to come over?

**Because I need your help with clothes. **

FASHIONISTA IS ON HER WAY!

(call ended)

Well, that went well. Anyway next I called Julie then I called Kelsey. Once I told them what was going on they both squealed so loud that I think my eardrum blew.

About 10 minutes my doorbell rang. I jogged up to the front door and opened it to see Grace., julie and Kelsey barging into my house. "Okay, Kelsey you're doing hair. Julie you're doing makeup. Ill do clothes" Grace ordered as Julie ran in to my room, then went to my private bathroom and got out clips, hair curlers, hair spray and more. Kelsey followed Julie in to the bathroom and got out all my makeup I had. Grace walked in to my bedroom and looked in to my wardrobe.

"So kim, when did he say he was picking you up?" Julie said starting to make conversation as she walked to my iPod doc and plugged in to iPod putting the song 'Pretty women' on. We all looked at Julie. "what? I thought it would be funny!" She admitted walking back in to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes then looked at Grace. "6:00" I said walking to my bed sitting down while the three girls were practically doing everything for me. "Great we have 3 hours people!" Grace yelled as they all continued working.

3 hours later. They finished 'beautifying' me. They put my hair in to a waterfall braid and for makeup they gave me a smoky eye, clear lip-gloss and a little bit of blush**. ( kims outfit**

** chapter_kims_outfit/set?id=95272829 ) **

all of a sudden the doorbell rang. While I powerwalked to the door, my three weird friends were making sure everything was perfect. "Okay, when you laugh don't snort, only giggle. Flip your hair because Kelsey sprayed a fruity hair spray but not too much that you look like you're having a neck spasm. Don't trip in the heels. Okay your good to go" Grace said as we finally made it to the door, the girls went around the corner to see what Brett was going to say when he sees me.

I sighed and screamed in my head. Don't look like an idiot. Don't look like an idiot. I opened the door to see not Brett but Jack? What's he doing here! "Jack, what are you doing here?" I said shocked. Jack didn't respond, he just stared at me in awe. "Kim you are beautiful" He said quietly. I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Thank you jack" I said biting my lip. Looking at him through my eyelashes. He was still looking at me smiling. "What are you doing here?" I said as kindly as possible. This was the night I can get jack out of my mind!

"Jack?" I heard another voice call from behind Jack. Brett. Brett walked up the porch glaring at jack. Jack just looked at the floor. "Kims, going on a date with me" Brett said sternly. Giving me a look then back at Jack. "Well, I was going to ask Kim if she wanted to go to the movies with me. That's all" Jack said disappointedly.

"You ready Kim?" Brett said. Paying more attention to jack then me. "yea?" I said more of a question. I looked at Jack he was looking back at the floor. "Maybe next time jack" I said taking Bretts arms as we walked down the street.

"So where are we going?" I said with a smile. Brett smiled back and said "We are going to the most expensive restaurant in all Seaford. Venetta's" Brett said proudly. I gave him a weak smile. Getting Jack out of my mind was harder then I thought. Wait. Did Brett even say how I looked? Ya know, I spent three hours getting dolled up for nothing!

**Jacks POV**

After seeing the most beautiful girl walk away with that asshole. Three heads popped out from the door. "Oh, smart you and Kim were planning to bump in to Amy at the movies. Probably make Amy jealous seeing you and Kim together?" Grace said with a smirk.

"Actually, this has nothing to do with Amy" I said with a sad tone. I walked off Kims porch to go home leaving three shocked girls at Kims front door.

**SOOOO Jack wanted to go on a date With Kimmy Cub! Did you notice how Jack said something about how beautiful Kim looked but Brett didn't? Yeah just wanted to point that out there. Anyway . Did you gusy see miley cyruses proformance at the Vma's OMG I NEALY DIEd! REVIEW HOW YOU THINK ABOUT IT!**

**Please review **

**Love bullet 801**


	10. Making him happy

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. I have been really really sick. And when I mean sick. I seriously mean sick. Im getting a bit better but sadly only a bit, once I have the chance I went on my laptop straight away, I also had a bad headache so mum said no electronics until it goes away. But I lied to my mum saying my head ache is gone just so I can write **** now on with de story!**

**Declaimer. I don't own anything. Sad life, very very sad life**

**Kims POV**

Last night I had my date with Brett. It was okay. OH WHO AM I KIDDING! It was terrible! First of all, he kept going on and on about himself. He kept on talking while he had food in his mouth, It went everywhere on the table! I nearly threw up! Then when we finished eating, he just walked outside leaving me to pay for dinner. And it was an expensive! Then when we're walking home, he made me give my jacket to him because he was cold! Argg! This was the worst date in history! I just hope jack isn't to mad then I blew him off.

I got out of bed, and had a shower. After I had my warm shower I put on my striped crop top, then tucked it in to my denim ripped short shorts. After that I put on my moustache ring and earrings then to match my top, I put on my black and white striped bangle.( **Kims outfit :** ** kims_outfit_chapter_10/template?id=688958 ) **I walked back in to my bathroom that was connected with my room and put on my blood red lipstick like I always do, then I put on my regular smoky eye. Once I finished I straightening my blond hair, I walked in to my closet again and put on my lace up ankle booties, grabbed my bag and raced out of my room, thinking I was late for school.

Since nobody was home, I got an apple and my skateboard and skated to school. Once i got there, I took out my phone and looked at the time. Great I got 15 minutes to get to class. Perfect time! GO KIM! I walked to my locker and opened it grabbing my history book. "Hey Kim!" I heard Jack say behind me. I quickly turned around and gave him a bear hug. "Jack im so, so sorry for blowing you off yesterday! I thought you knew I was going on that date with Brett" I said regretfully, I would rather go out on a date with Jack then Brett any day! KIM STOP HE LIKES AMY!

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I heard the date went well" Jack said with a disappointed voice. I gave him a disgusted face. "Who told you that?" I said confusingly as I turned around to shut my locker. "Brett was bragging to us friends about how amazing that date with you was" He said. "Why you ask?" jack continued.

"Jack it was the worst date in history. I'm not gonna talk about it because once I start, I can't stop!" I said in frustration. Jack chuckled and flung his arm around me. Giving me those sparks again. "If you went to the movies with me instead, you wouldn't have had the worst date ever" Jack said with a smirk .I stopped walking. And looked at Jack. "What?" Jack said as he walked towards me. "Jack I said I was sorry, what can I do to make you forgive me!" I said desperately. Jack put on his thinking face. It's when he bits his lip and scrunches up his eye brows. It was the most adorable thing ever! "I don't know Kim" Jack said quietly, it almost sounded like he was depressed that I didn't go to the movies with him.

I started walking again, linking arms with Jack. WAIT A MINUTE! "JACK I GOT AN IDEA!" I yelled making everybody in the hall look at me. I blushed and looked down. I heard Jack laughing from beside me. "Shut up" I snapped as I grabbed his wrist dragging him out of the hall.

As we made it around the corner. Jack finally stops laughing. "Okay ,Okay im done what was the idea" Jack said chuckling at the end. "Well, how about we go and see what Amy likes! We can go to people that she knows well and they will help us!" I said with a smile. Jack smiled back. "So its like a stalkers day" Jack said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't think of it as stalking, think of it as closely observing" I said with a matter of fallacy voice. Makes people think im definitely right. It's a gift.

Jack sighed. "Kim I don't know about that. Or even this Amy thing overall-" Jack was interrupted by a certain voice. "KIM BABE" I turned around. "oh shit" I mumbled under my breath only for Jack to hear, making him chuckle. "What do you want Brett" I said with disgust. Brett looked at me confused but them turned his frown in to a smile. "I want for us to go on another date!" He said confidently. I gave him a blank look. "Brett, im sorry. But I didn't think our date was all that great, I have come to realise I'm still not ready to go out with boys." I said emotionally trying to let him down easy.

Brett looked at me with a frown. "Ill. I will wait for you!" He suddenly said desperately. I shook my head. "Goodbye Brett" And with that I grabbed Jack hand as we walked down the hall together ready to turn the corner when. "ITS BECAUSE OF BREWER ISNT IT!" Brett yelled making everyone yet again turn their heads my way. Once again.

"It's because you oh so in love with Jack!" Brett said more calmly. Walking up to me and Jack. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away. Knowing it was true. No I dont love him! Just like him a lot. "Come on Jack" I said intertwining our hands making our way to history. Once we got in we got our seats next to eachother.

"Kim?" Jack said turning his body to the side to face me. I turned my head to look at him. "Was it because of me?" Jack said nervously. IM A BAD LIAR! OH CRAP OH CRAP okay Kim relaxes breath in breath out. "N,No! Its J,Just I know H,he wouldn't give u,up, s,so I j,just walked a,away" I stuttered quickly turning my head to face the teacher. Before Jack to say anything else the bell rang signalling that we should be in class.

After one hour of learning about the titanic. Jack and I made it through the doors. "So Kim when are we gonna do that, closely observing thingy for Amy?" Jack said nervously. I looked at him and smiled. thank god he forgot about the Whole Brett thing. "After karate. Remember you are a Wasabi Warrior now!" I said excitedly clapping my hands while jumping. YAY more time with Jack!

Jack chuckled and said. "Come on lets go to our next class" Then he grabbed my hand intertwining them yet again. "Somebody likes holding my hand" I said in a teasing tone. Jack started blushing furiously and kept his head down as he let go of my hand and rushed down the hall.

"His got it bad!" Grace said from behind me. I turned around looking at her confused. "What are you talking about?" I questioned. Grace had a smirk on her face as she linked our arms and started walking down the hall. "its obvious that he likes you!" she said as we went to my locker to get my maths book. "Gracie Bell, you know I'm getting Amy and Jack together" I said with a fake smile. But then something popped in to my head. "Hey Grace did Jack say anything to you after I left?" I asked. Grace has always been a good liar, so you can never tell when she was lying or not "Nope he didn't say anything, after you left he left" she said casually. "Oh I got to go to class, byes!" Grace said quickly, before I could respond she was half way down the hall.

As I was walking to my next class I saw a poster on the bill board. For the Romeo and Juliet play! I looked to see the people that have signed up.

_Brett_

_Olivia_

_Leo_

_Jason_

_Brodie_

_Bruno_

_Max_

_Nina_

_Merryl_

_Jasmine_

_Amy_

Amy's auditioning! I quickly look a pen and sighed Jacks name down. But then again I know Jack his not going to do something without me doing it as well. So I wrote my name down too. This would be the perfect way to win Amy's heart. If she's Juliet and Jacks Romeo then she will have to kiss him, and what girl doesn't like a guy who can act like a whipped romantic rebel!

_Even though I really really like Jack, if his happy im happy. And this is the perfect way of making him happy._

**Hey guys! Well im starting to get really in to the story, my mind is going overload with ideas right now while I was writing this chapter! I know exactly how this story is going to go! Before I just wrote anything on paper and let my mind wonder but now I got everything planned! Again in sorry I havnt updated you guys already know I have been sick**

**Please review!**

**Love bullet 801**


	11. Moments of good time Gone bad

**Hey guys guess what great news… im not sick anymore! Yayayay that means im going to try update more often! I was really annoyed this morning. I haven't been at school for a whole week and I just came back today and I got stuck doing a math test I didn't know anything about. Life sucks. And I have a science test on Friday. And Wednesday is my audition for this singing competition we have in school so it's a busy week for me… also I have to catch up with pretty little liars im so behind I can't even handle it. Anyway on with the story hehe**

**Declaimer I don't own anything! I really hate saying that.**

**Kims POV**

"hey Jack" I said after class. Im having a nervous feeling about the 'Romeo and Juliet' play. I know that Jack hates acting. Even though his good at it. Im still scared of his reaction. I leaned on the locker beside his trying to cover that im freaking out! "Oh hey Kim" Jack replied while he grabbed his backpack, he closed his locker and looked at me with a smile.

"I just wanted to know your still coming to Phil's, I found out Amy always goes there after school." I said. I'm going to tell him there, that way he can't freak out too much because we will be in public! "Oh yeah. Kim I have to tell you something about the Jamy plan" Jack said a bit nervously as we linked arms walking through the doors of Seaford High. "What is it?" I said getting suspicious. _What if he didn't like Amy anymore! What if he liked someone else, preferably me! _ "I don't think we shoul-"

Jack got cut off by a "WHOOOOOOO" oh seriously jerry! Right now! "Sup mamacita!" Jerry said putting his arm around my waist and put the other arm around Jack shoulder. Jack noticed that Jerrys hand was on my waist so he grabbed Jerry's wrist and moving it to my shoulder. I looked at him and mouthed 'thank you' Jack gave me a smile and a nod.

"Sooo what cha doin" Jerry said breaking the awkward silence as we continued walking. "Well me and Jack are going to phils" I said casually. Jerry wriggled his eyebrows at us both. "Jacks got game! Nice catch ma brother!" He yelled. Jack blushed and looked at the ground while I punched Jerrys arm. "To see what Amy likes! We need to figure out what we need to do next!" I yelled grabbing jack's hand pulling his towards the restaurant. Leaving a disappointed Jerry, don't worry Jerry you're not the only disappointed one.

We walked on the restaurant and took a seat in the booth, facing each other. We sat in a comfortable silence until Phil came. "Ah it's the Kick's how can I make your mouth happy today on this fine date you are having" Phil said with a smile. "WE ARNT ON A DATE!" me and Jack both yelled at the same time. These people really got to get it through their heads. "How romantic you even talk the same things! Did you want me to get the Tutsey, we are rehearsing a duet song!" Phil said excitedly. Ready to run to the kitchen. "NO!" Jack said. "But we will have 10 falaphil balls please" jack continued. Phil nodded and walked back in to the kitchen. "No tutsey don't let out the fireworks!" We heard Phil yell.

I and Jack looked at each other before bursting in laughter. After about three minuted it died down. Okay Kim now or never. "Jack I have to tell you something" I said a bit nervously. "Me too but you first" Jack said equally as nervously.

I sighed. "Okay, well. I sighed you up for Romeo and Juliet because Amy is auditioning for Juliet and I thought if you got the part of Romeo and Amy got the part of Juliet then she can act like she loves you!" I said excitedly.

Jack looked at me with a blank face. "You what?" That's all he said. He put his elbows on the table leaning forward a bit. "You sighed me up to wear tights on stage. To act as a love sick dope while Amy plays Juliet and we have to act like we are totally in love with each other?." Jack said.

"Yep! But I sighed up too so you won't have to do it alone" I finished. With a proud smile. Jack just frowned at the idea. I sighed and grabbed his hand over the table. Jack looked shocked but then gave my hand a small squeeze.

"Please trust me" I said calmly giving his hand a squeeze back. Jack smiled and nodded. "So here is your food" Phil said disturbing me and Jacks moment. Suddenly Phil's smile grew bigger than usual. "Were you two having moment of good time" He said with a wink. I and Jack looked confused. "Why would you say that?" I asked. "Because you are holding hands" I looked at the table and saw me and Jacks hands were still holding hands . I quickly let go of his hand. "Can we have our food" I said acting casual.

Phil rolled his eyes. And out our food of our table. I then noticed how quiet Jack has been. "Jack, are you alright?" I asked while eating a falaphl ball. Jack sighed "Kim, I can't do the Jamy pl-" I interrupted Jack by saying "Jack Amy's coming!" I am worried for him, but Amy's the whole reason why we are here. Jack can tell me later what's going on.

By this time Amy was at the cash register ordering her food. "So, this is like a date right?" Jack said all of a sudden. I looked at him. He looked nervous. Hmm wonder why. "Yeah I guess. I don't know" I said quietly. THIS IS A DATE! I think. Sad moment.

"Well this could be the time we make up for blowing me off for Brett" Jack said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a serious face. "Is this a date?" I asked. Jack smiled and grabbed my hand and said "Yes it is" suddenly someone interrupted us.

"Kim? Jack?" Amy said standing next to our table with a smile. Something you should know about Amy is that she is sweet to everyone. Never been in fights with anybody. That's why everybody loves her… including Jack. Oh the agony!

"Yep it's us" Jack said less enthusiastic as I thought. Wait- he can talk to her now! Wait since when did Jack know how to talk to Amy without all the words getting caught up in his throat!

"You mind if I sit with you guys?" Amy said politely. I mentally rolled my eyes at her. WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO PERFECT! "Sure" Jack said with a little smile. "Wait." Amy said, she looked at me then Jack. Then back at me. Then back at Jack. "Are you two on a date?" She said with a smirk.

I didn't know what to say. Because we are but it would stop Jack to be Amy's boyfriend. Before I could say anything Jack said "Yes! We are im sorry" I looked at him shocked. He is probably doing this because he already said we were on a date. He just sorry for me. "No, Amy sit here" I said with a little disappointment in my voice. I moved up so Amy could sit down. As she did she said " I don't want to intrude you two, if you were busy" She said.

"Then don't" Jack grumbled. I looked at Jack shocked. He looked back and I saw disappointment? He should be thanking me! Kissing my feet after this for making Amy sit with us!

Amy smiled and ignored Jack's comment. "So I saw you two sighed up for Romeo and Juliet, it would be fun if one of us got Juliet Kim. You would be perfect for the role!" Amy said with a smile. I smiled back.

Could this get anymore awkward?

What's going on with Jack? It almost seems like he doesn't like her at all?

Wait. Does he?

**Hey guy's sorry I havnt updated. Since this is the last week of school they are piling the homework to the unreachable sign. Oh I hate school Anyway I hope yall liked it!**

**Please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	12. Stupid Stuttering!

**Hey guys I thought I would update today just for the fun of it. Soo yeah I don't really have anything to say… im having a brain storm over load with this story I have written all my ideas down and I can wait will I upload all of them! Soo lets get on with de story!**

**Declaimer I don't own any characters except for Amy… Amys fab… we all know it **

**Kims POV**

"So when are you two going to go out?" Amy said while we were sitting at Phils, Jack and I have stayed quiet. While Amy? Not so much. She kept going on and on about how Jack and I are meant to be or whatever. That's it I have had enough!

"Bye guys I have to get home now. Dad wants me home to cook dinner" I said disturbing Amy's lecture of how kick is perfect together or something. I moved my way out of the booth and walked out the door, just to give Amy and Jack some alone time. I am very confused with Jack what is with him! The whole time he was giving her glares, even I know you don't do that to your crush!

I started walking home when I hear footsteps behind me. "KIM!" it was Jack. His supposed to be with Amy! "Hey kim" Jack said slightly puffed out. I have him an annoyed look. "What?" he said. I grumbled under my breath. "You were supposed to be with Amy, getting to know her!" I said obviously pissed off.

Jack looked at me with a blank expression. "oh" Really? That's all he has to say?! "Yeah 'oh' seriously if you like the girl you have to talk to her!" I said throwing my hands up in the air (** like you just don't care! Sorry I had to do that!) **"S,sorry Kim" Jack stuttered. What is with him? He never used to stutter.

**Jacks POV**

Oh crap! Now I can't talk to her! This is the same thing that happened with Amy. I could never get my words out, so I stutter. If Kim finds out that I like her I'm dead!. What if Grace told her. Nahh she wouldn't would she?

"C,Can I borrow Y,your Phone? I l,left mine at home" I stuttered again. Kim rolled her eyes and gave me her phone, not even bothering to ask me why. I scrolled through Kims contacts until it read 'SEXY CHEERLEADER!' yep. That's grace. I called it and it rang about 3 times before someone picked up. I walked far away from Kim so she wouldn't hear. She probably think's its private.

**(**Jack = Underlined** Jerry/ Grace= bold)**

"**Hello?"** It was a boy's voice. Wait what?!

"Jerry! What are you doing with Graces phone!" I yelled, but not loud enough that Kim can hear me

"**I…um…. bumped in to her?"** Jerry said with a squeaky voice. Yep his hiding something.

"It doesn't matter, Get Grace on the phone!" I said.

"**Hello? Jack?"** I hear Graces voice.

"Hey I just wanted to ask did you tell Kim about anything the other night. You know when I admitted something to you" I said hinting, just in case Jerry was there then he would tell Kim.

"**Nope, I pinkie promise" **Grace said with a hint of giggles. Wonder why?

**(im really big on pinkie swears if you break a pinkie promise. You break my trust. I know dramatic but true)**

"Okay, thanks" I said before hanging up and running back to Kim to give her, her phone.

**(Call ending if you didn't notice)**

Kim and I walked in an awkward silence. That never happens with us! "So what was going on with you today? You kept glaring at Amy. She didn't do anything "Kim said once we reached her house. I blushed. The reason why I acted different was because I was mad that she interrupted our first date. But I couldn't tell her that.

"Because she stopped me of thinking new ways to get with her. A new plan" I lied, yes, I notice when I lie my stutter goes away. Weird right? Usually it's when you lie you stutter but it's the other way around for me. "Umm. Okay then, Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" Kim said hesitantly before opening her front door and walking in.

STUPID STUPID STUPID! She's obviously weirded out about the way I have been acting. Who should I go to for help? Jerry will tell Kim and everybody. Milton would just squeal and tell Julie. Rudy would try to find a silly plan that would get me and Kim together! But there's only one person I know that can help me.

**TIME SKIP**

I did a mini prayer before walking in to the room. This is going to be so embarrassing, but I need to do this. For me and for Kim.

"Hey dad?" I said nervously as I sat down on the couch next to my dad. My dad put down the newspaper and stared at me. My mum was on the other couch looking at me eagerly waiting for me to talk to my dad. I and my dad never had a good relationship. We would shake hands but we aren't that close.

"Y, you see the thing is" I stopped talking trying to find the right words. I sighed and continued. "There's this girl. Her names Kim, shes my best friend but I have been starting to act weird around her. I know I like her but now every time she talks to me I stutter like crazy. What do I do?" I said frustrated I kept my head down while explaining to him. Too embarrassed to look up. I didn't have to look at my mum to know that she was smiling bigger than the cat on Alice In Wonderland **(That cat is Scary!)** But i don't know what my dad's reaction would be.

I decided to look at my dad to see him smiling at me. WAIT WHAT! .. SMILING!

"You just need to relax around her. But not too relaxed that you fart and burp in front of her. "I started chuckling, so did my dad. This is the first time we actually had a real conversation. "Be yourself remember that, Jack. If she's the one, she will like you back just the way you are" He said with a smile. I smiled back. "Is this a Bruno Mars song?" I joked My mum and dad laughed while I smiled at them

"WAIT DID YOU SAY KIM!" I heard Mason scream** (His little brother if you don't remember his from chapter one)** While running down the stairs. I nodded with a confused look on my face. "NOOOO" Mason said going down on his knees. Wow dramatic much. "SHES MY BABE! GET YOUR OWN!" He said running up to me trying to tackle me to the ground, he jumped on my back, I was practically giving him a piggy back ride because I'm much taller than him. "Since when did you know kim?" I asked, not even feeling his kicks in my back.

"I was looking through your friends on Facebook and she came up and I asked if she would marry me and she said yes. Now my relation status is married to Kim Crawford" He said with a matter of fallacy voice. I rolled my eyes at him. "Have you ever met her?" I asked.

Mason glared at me. "I will one day" he mumbled letting go of my back and landed on the floor. I turned around and saw my parents looking at me smiling. Seriously? My little brother just attempted to beat me up and they are smiling!

"So when do you need to practise talking to Kim" My dad said. I looked at him confused. "What? Dad no, I just needed advise" I said politely as possible. My dad rolled his eyes. "No im going to help you talk to her. Now get a photo of Kim and a board from your karate dojo. We have some practise to do" my dad said with a smirk.

What did I get myself in to!

**Hey guys I hope yall like it. Okay. Im going to let you in on another hint or the next chapter… romeo and Juliet that's all in going to say. If you want to guess what is going to happen review!**

**Please review**

**Love bullet 801**


	13. mesmerised

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. I have been so busy, I was shocked… I have a life! Anyway since there is nothing exciting to share with you guys I will just get on with the story.**

**Declaimer I don't own anyting**

**Jacks POV**

"Sup Kim" I said , yeah I know. I finally can talk to her! Dad glued a picture of her on a board and made me talk to it. And surprisingly…it worked! "Hey Jack, ready for our auditions today" Kim said with enthusiasm. But her eyes looked like she was disappointed. Wonder why. "I didn't practise" I said nervously. Kim sighed and closed her locker. "Jack, if you want to date Amy, you need to make an effort"

She would always give me this lecture. About how I have to act more romantic. Maybe if I practised with Kim it would help? Wow. That's actually a good idea! That way I can flirt with her and she won't get suspicious!

"Hey Kim. You know how you said I need to act more romantic" I said while we were walking to the auditorium. Kim nodded in response. "I thought about it and I admit I need some practise. So I was wondering if you could help me be more romantic." I said playing it off cool. I looked over at Kim. She looked shocked with my idea.

"T,that's a great idea!" She stuttered as her cheeks turned red. Gosh she's cute! "But after the auditions, I can help you" She finished. As we stopped at the door of the auditorium. "You ready?" I said linking my arms with hers. "Yeah" she said before taking a deep breath and opened the door.

**Nobodys POV**

"OKAY EVERYBODY LINE UP!" Ms Ridge yelled. Everybody scampered in to a line. Kims hands started shaking uncontrollably in fear, Jack looked down and saw the blonds shaking hand before intertwining their hands together, making Kim feel less nervous.

"I KNOW ALL OF YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE TALENT TO BE IN THIS PLAY. SO WHAT I AM GOING TO DO IS GIVE YOU ALL A SCRPIT. BOYS YOU WILL GET ROMEO! GIRLS YOU WILL GET JULIET. THE PERSON THAT SUCKS LEAST GETS THE ROLE!" She screamed. Gosh I hate this teacher! **( I had a teacher like that… she make me poop a brick.. not literally)**

**Jacks POV**

All of us got our script and partnered up. I was going to go over to Kim and ask to partner up with me, but Nathan asked her already. Nathan was an okay guy. But he too has had a crush on Kim. He would always talk about her but I wouldn't listen because I would always think about Amy.

"Jack. Want to be my partner?" Amy said with a smile. I smiled back. Usually I would have melted with that smile. But not anymore, now its Kims smile. "Sure" I said as I walked over to the chairs in the back.

"You want to start?" Amy said as she sat down. I sighed and read over the words, memorising them before I stood up and got in to character. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." After I finished, Amy stood up and got in to her character. She moved closer to me.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I have to admit she was pretty good. I turned my head slightly and looked over at Kim.

Her and Nathan had there foreheads together. That made my blood boil. Even though they were acting, well, Kim was Nathan wasn't. He put his hands on her waist and he said his line. Kim turned around and moved away. Saying her line, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but whatever page they were on… I hated it.

"JACK!" Amy screamed in my ear. "What?" I said confused. Amy glared at me. " Its your line. You kept staring at Kim and Nathan" she said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the script remembering what I was going to say.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I said getting back in to character as I caressed Amys face, pretending its Kims.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Amy said with a smile.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I said, I know I wasn't going to kiss her, im not really comfortable about doing that. Only with Kim

" CUT EVERYBODY GET IN LINE! FIRST UP KIM CRAWFORD AND NATHEN LACE!" Ms Ridge yelled. Kim gave a nervous smile and walked on stage. She looked at me and I winked at her making her giggle abit. I looked at Nathan and see him glaring at me, I rolled my eyes at him and waited for them to start their performance.

"My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!" Kim said was she acts. I was memorized by her, she looked beautiful. She's the perfect Juliet. My Juliet.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." Nathan said, looking at Kim dreamily. Lets get this straight, the dude cant act.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Kim pretends to be looking out trying to find her 'romeo' "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." Kim continues acting like she is talking to the night.

"CUT! NEXT"

Kim quickly walked off stage. I walked up to her and pulled her in to a hug. She hugs me back. "Was I that bad?" Kim said embarrassed. I let go of her and looked at her. "Kim! You were perfect! The way you memorised the lines, it seemed that you were actually meant those words" I said making her feel happy. She giggled and hugged me again.

"NEXT IS JACK BREWER AND AMY SOUTH!" Ms screamed once again breaking me and Kims hug, I walked on stage and looked straight at Kim, she winked at me. Mocking me of my own action I chuckled and got in to formation.

**(since you already saw what they practised for, I cant be stuffed to write it again)**

After I was finished, Brett and Grace went up. They were pretty good. "Jack am so proud of you! Your going to win her heart I know it!" Kim said excitedly. I gave her a little smile. "Hopefully" I mumbled.

"OKAY I KNOW WHO THE LEADING ROLE'S ARE!" everybody leaned in their seats, waiting for whose going to be picked.

Please be me and Kim please be me and kim please be me and Kim!

"BRETT AND KIM!"

"WHAT?!" I said in shock.

**Haha didn't expect that did you know hehe. I know im evil. Most of you guessed it right I was going to make Jack Romeo and Kim Juliet but its sooo predictable! MUAHAHAHHAHA**

**Please review **

**Love Bullet 801**


	14. Its on Brett!

**Hey guys im here with a new chapter! I know last chapter was a plot twist right! Anyway ill be updating today because im going to my mums work tomorrow… like I did yesterday. And im getting payed! Yay! I already know whats happening to this story and yes. Its still a kick story**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**Jacks POV**

"WHAT?!" I screamed. This cannot be happening, I knew I wouldn't get the part but out of every boy why did it have to be Brett! He was terrible! Did he bribe someone? He must have, because I bet you I was ten times better than him! And his going to be kissing Kim! ITS ON BRETT! LET THE BEST MAN WIN!

"Im sorry Mr Brewer, but Brett's performance showed his emotion for Juliet, he made me believe that he was in love with her." Ms Ridge said passionately.

I rolled my eyes then looked at Kim. She looked annoyed, she saw me looking at her and her face completely changed in to a bright smile. I smiled back and walked up to her. "Hey Kim, congratulations" I said trying to sound happy for her.

"It wasn't worth it; I can't believe Brett is the one I will be kissing. It should be you" She said disappointed. I looked at her shock; did she say what I think she said? She wants me to kiss her? She finally noticed what she said "I,I mean you and Amy" She said with a slightly high tone.

"Ms Ridge stop, im blushing, I was only imagining Kim up on stage with me, and I knew that i would be okay. She gives me confidence and strength" Brett said staring directly at Kim the whole time, he took a glance at me and smirked at me while I glared back.

"He is such a suck up, I can't believe his using me to get on Ms Ridge's good side, its just sick" Kim said with disgust. I'm just happy that she doesn't have any interest in him like she used too.

Suddenly Amy intruded me and Kim's conversation. "Hey Jack" Kim looked at me with a bright smile and said "Ill just leave you two kids alone" She said with a wink. I really didn't want her to leave, especially with Amy.

"Jack, I just wanted to say that you did amazing today. You should be proud of yourself, not much people have the guts to stand on stage and preform" Amy said a bit nervously, she started twiddling her thumbs. "Oh and Jack, I don't think you and Kim like each other anymore. You guys are just friends" She finished, I was about to say something when she walked away.

If she doesn't think that I like Kim anymore, then she will maybe ask me out! Then if I say no then Kim will get angry at me! Argg stupid life! Then I suddenly remembered, I asked Kim if she can help me be more romantic!

I saw Kim walking out of the auditorium. I ran up to catch up with her. "Hey Kim. Didn't you promise me that you will help me be more romantic" I said happily, now I can show my romantic side to Kim. Not bad Brewer Not bad at all.

"Okay, but first you're going to tell me what happened between you and Amy" She said with a smile.

"Nothing happened she just said that I did really great and that I deserved the role of Romeo. And that she doesn't think we like each other anymore" I said simple before walking off, only to get pulled back by Kim

"SHE WHAT!?" Kim screamed, making everybody in the hall look at us weirdly. What is with her and screaming in halls!

"quiet down Kim!" I hissed at her as I grabbed her arm and pulled her in to an empty classroom.

"Do you know what that means, Jack" she said with excitement. I shook my head looking as clueless as Jerry.

"That means you have more of a chance with her, because now she knows you don't like me, it means you're not off limits!" She said annoyed with my cluelessness (**yes cluelessness is a word!)**

"How do you mean im not off limits?" I asked

Kim sighed. "When a girl likes a boy it means he is off limits to every girl. It's a girls rule. But if I don't like you and you don't like me it means you're not off limits!" Kim said

I nodded; it was a pretty weird rule. But I can deal with it. "So, Kim what should we do about that secret admirer thing, should we stop it?" I asked. I want it to stop. I want it all to stop! But I spend more time with Kim this way!

"No, we still put it in her locker. We should do one right now" Kim said ripping a page from her notebook, and getting a pen. "What do you want to write on it?"

I sighed and started thinking. "Dear Amy" I started Kim started writing it down.

**Kims POV**

I wrote it down ready for what Jack was going to say. "I think you should have got the role for Juliet, because in my eyes you're my Juliet" Jack said.

"Jack that is so cheesy" I said with a laugh

Jack rolled his eyes at me. "But if a guy told you that, you would think it was cute right?" Jack questioned, I started to think it would be really cute if Jack said that to me.

"Yeah"' I mumbled.

"Just write it down" Jack said. "Okay now you come in with the sweet love quote thing" Jack continued.

"Fine" I grumbled.

_Dear Amy_

_I think you should gave got the role for Juliet, because in my eyes you're my Juliet._

_Just the way the rain drops gives a hope to a dying flower, your smile brings hope to me, Give me the best smile everyday_

_From your secret admirer _

I finished the letter and folded it "I'll put it in her locker later" I said. The more I hang out with Jack, the more I regret putting the letters in Amy's locker every day, I just want to keep them in my bag and pretend that I forgot to put them in her locker. The more I go through with this the more jealous I get!

"Kim let's start with getting me romanced up!" Jack said standing up walking up to me.

I gulped; oh no I think im going to blush to death!

**Hey guys sorry I had to stop there, have to have dinner then go to bed straight away. Im angry and depressed at the same time now. My sister is at the One Direction concert right now **** Watching them sexy beast on stage while im watching teen wolf. Anyway I did something different with my writing, I put spaces between when anybody talks. Please tell me if you like it better because if so ill start writing like this.**

**Please review!**

**Love bullet 801**


	15. practise for Mister Non- Romantic

**Hey guys sorry I took too long to update, I took a little break since school started and let me tell you . Its crap. I can't believe im back in this hell hole! Anyway im back and also I can't wait till 'Project beautiful' starts! Im going to be writing a one shot for that to on the 24****th**** of October!**

**And for Loveshipper to answer your question. Its bad because now she will think that Jack is off limits and that she can date him knowing that he doesn't like kim. If that helps with your confusion**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**Kims POV**

"Okay Jack, pretend I was Amy, what would you say to me?" I said nervously. I can't believe Jack asked to help him be more romantic! This is not helping me getting over him, it's going to make me like him more! When your crush does a smooth pick up line on you, you're most likely to faint then saying something back.

"Okay" Jack said, his face made it seem like he was trying to solve out a difficult math question. He walked slowly up to me; he stared in to my eyes. If I didn't know this was practise I would actually think he liked me. "I'm having a mental blank Kim" He grumbled as he stared at the floor.

It was sad seeing Jack like this. Frustrated, annoyed, clueless. "Hey" I said gently as I touched his cheek, making it look like I was caressing it. Which I was practically doing. I made him look at me. I didn't notice how close I was to him; I could feel his breath on my face. "Well, when you greet her hey something that will make her blush like. Hi gorgeous "I said fighting the erg to kiss him.

Jack smiled at me and gently kissed my palm. Me, being shocked of his boldness quickly retreated my hand from his cheek and took a few steps back, so I wasn't as close to him. Jack kept his eyes locked with mine as he walked towards me. "Hi beautiful" he said smoothly.

I smiled brightly at him and clapped my hands in excitement. "Great job, did you imagine me as Amy?" I asked in curiosity. Jack sighed and brushed his fingers through his hair. Gosh I love it when he does that!

"No" he mumbled. I looked at him confused. He looked like he was having a battle with himself. Jack suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me in to a hug. He had his hands on my waist tightly, making sure there was no space between us. I put my arms around his neck holding on him as I snuggled in to chest.

"Sorry" jack mumbled in to my hair. "I'll try and imagine Amy this time" Jack said letting go of me. Too much for my disappointment already missing his warmth.

I wonder what that was about.

**Jacks POV**

I can't do this! I can't keep my hands off her! She's just so god damn beautiful. I don't think I will be able to do this without running up to her and smashing my lips on hers. Imagine her as Amy! I'll see if that works.

I imagined Amy's head on Kim's body. I cringed a bit. It's not that Amy's ugly, she is a very pretty girl, but nothing compared to Kim. Kim is a goddess. Everything about her is perfect. STAY FOCASED JACK! I sighed and blinked and imagined Amy, I opened my eyes and it worked suddenly Kim transformed in to Amy.

"Okay Jack complements me"

I cleared my throat and walked to 'Amy'. "Hey girl" I said giving her a friendly punch on the shoulder. I blinked again and saw Kim's very annoyed face. She suddenly grabbed both my shoulders and shook me.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kims yelled in frustration. She finally stopped shaking me and started pacing around the room. "Okay Jack you have to imagine Amy not anyone else, when you imagine Amy that's when you have to be romantic not cringe like you just saw a deer giving birth!"

I smiled at Kim. She's so adorable when she's angry! Suddenly the bell rang. Have we really been practising for a whole hour?

"We will continue this tomorrow Jack" Kim said with a sigh. As she rubbed her forehead and she looked around the room. I stood in front of Kim and took her hand in mine. She gave me a small smile as I rubbed small circles on her hand when I held it, I know she loved it when I did that.

"Im sorry, I'll get it next I promise" I said with a smile, she have me a bigger smile. All of a sudden the door opened to see Brett. WHAT DOES HE WANT!

He looked at me then at Kim then at our hands. He started glaring at our hand then looked back at Kim. "Hey Kimmy Babe, Ms Ridge wants us to rerun some lines to see what we are comfortable with" Brett said all too innocently. But I caught the slight smirk before it disappeared.

"Firstly call me Kimmy babe again. Ill kill you" Kim said before turning to face me. "Im sorry Jack I have to go. Same thing tomorrow?" Kim said sweetly. I smiled and winked at her knowing it wouls piss off Brett.

"Sure thing, bye Kimmy cub" I said with a flirtatious tone. I know Kim wasn't going to tell me off for calling her that, like she did with Brett.

"Bye Jackie bear" Kim said with a laugh as she walked out of the class room with Brett.

**Kims POV**

"What were you doing with Jack?" Brett said as we walked to the auditorium. He went to put his arm around my shoulder, I shrugged my shoulders trying to get him off.

"Stuff?" I said with a smile. Why can't Brett get the fact I don't like him! I know what I can do! Ill flirt with Jack so Brett can get the hint! So I can flirt with Jack and have an excuse to do so! Not bad Crawford not bad at all.

"What stuff?" Brett said as he glared at the floor.

"Just stuff" I said with a little giggle.

By this time we were at the auditorium. I pushed the door to get in. If Jack was here he would run from down the hall just to open the door for me. His done it before.

"Ms you wanted to see us?" I asked as I made my way down the auditorium to Ms Ridge who was on playing something on the grand piano.

"What are you talking about? I never asked you guys to come?" She said in confusion, I turned to Brett and glared at him.

I pushed him out of the way, not catching what he said before I left the auditorium "I must have gotten mixed up. My bad"

I was walking to my locker where I see Jack. "Hey weren't you supposed to be with Brett and Ms Ridge?" he said with a smile.

I smiled back. " Weren't you supposed to be at your locker, that is on the other side of the school?" Jack laughed, after a bit later I joined in.

"I was waiting for you" he said as he leaned against the locker beside mine.

"I would have been about two hours" I stated as I grabbed my books to my class.

"I would be worth it to see your beautiful face" Jack said with a dazzling smile. I blushed and looked down. God what this boy does to me.

"shut up" I mumbled back. I closed my locker and started walking with Jack. "Oh and apparently Brett got mixed up with the rehearsals, and he practically disturbed our practise for nothing" I said as we reached out class.

"He didn't do it for nothing" Jack grumbled and glared instantly at Brett on the other side of the class room. Brett smirked back.

I Wonder why?

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it and it was worth the wait! Again I am so sorry that I didn't update in a while and I didn't tell you guys my 3 week break please forgive me you know I love you all!**

**Please review for princess unicorn! Aka me! Yes I love unicorns if you say you love unicorns ill give ya a shout out!**

**Love bullet 801**


End file.
